


Highschool DxD: Love of Chichigami

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Age Progression/Aging, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Breast Expansion, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: Issei Hyoudou was an ordinary boy who dreamed of being a Harem King, never seeming to have any luck in fulfilling said dream, until one night... a powerful Goddess in another world chooses him as her husband due to his hidden power and overwhelming love for breasts.Now, the world will change as Issei's new wife influences the Earth in a way that fulfills all of his desires.





	1. Chichigami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains spoilers up to Shin DxD V2, this chapter itself being a **major** spoiler to plenty of content in the latter novels.

**I did one for DAL, and like I said in the end notes for that one, here's a porn with a plot story for DxD! Now, as the story, tags, and chapter title themselves say, this story has Chichigami as the main girl of Issei's massive harem. Ever since her one scene in Volume 25, I've wondered what it would be like for a story to actually include her in the harem, especially if she was made the head of said harem. Cue me looking at that idea alongside my DAL lemon-based story, and this gem was born.**

**For those who've seen the scene in question, as Chichigami's heavily implied to be more powerful than most of those in the DxD world, if not all based on how the Harem Memorial described the powers of it's one god, Melvazoa... I'd say she can influence all the girls on Earth if there are people she claims have the "Heavenly Breasts" as she told Issei. To translate that in smaller form? This story really cranks up DxD's focus on breasts to its maximum, making it even more fueled by breast themed fan-service than the canon story is.**

**As for the harem? While I can't put everyone in due to obvious problems, there will be a lot of people he'll add into his harem, with some reality warping and gender bending explaining a few. Considering that this story's focal point comes from Issei getting a deity associated to breasts as his main girl, I think it makes sense. Not to mention like my DAL story, the only scenes that I'll be showing are ones that show when Issei can have any kind of loving time with a girl.**

**Also, as one last thing before we begin? In this first chapter, despite what Chichigami says, there's a lot more behind why this version of Chichigami is in love with Issei (consider it an extension to why she even talks to him in canon), but that's a spoiler for later chapters that return the focus towards her. Most of all, while this is a harem story? I don't want the girls to just suddenly fall for Issei by default, so he still needs to actually work for it, just like he wins Rias' heart by beating Riser.**

**So, with that all said, time to start this Oppai Festival!**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou laid on his bed during the night, trying to contain his excitement so he would be awake and rested for his date with Yuuma tomorrow.

"I can't believe I've got a girlfriend and we'll be having our first date, this is awesome!" Issei exclaimed.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxed himself the best he could in an attempt to get to sleep... only for a creaking sound to be heard as the door opened up. Lifting his head a bit, he looked to the door, only to look confused upon seeing it hadn't moved.

Laying back down, he tried to relax again and closed his eyes, but that was soon interrupted as he felt something warm and soft press against his face. His eyes immediately shot open at the familiar sensation his gaze only confirmed.

'Titties!' Issei exclaimed, surprised yet impossibly happy.

This was too real a feeling to be a dream, and since Issei had a certain reputation as a huge pervert at school, meaning any girl should be aware what he was like? That had to mean whoever came into their room knew this... and didn't care! So, deciding to be daring, he reached up and decided to cop a feel by squeezing the unknown girl's huge oppai.

Issei's fingers quickly touched her boob flesh, making him smile as it sent his thoughts running so much, he failed to hear her brief yet loud moan of glee.

From what he could tell by just touching them, a single hand wasn't enough to fully touch or fondle one... no, by what he could feel, maybe even using both hands to do it would be a struggle. They were softer than any pillows or anything soft he had ever touched, were incredibly squeezable, and had a great elasticity and firmness to them. But most of all? He could feel the girl's nipples were huge and inverted, which mean combined with everything else, made these the ideal and perfect breasts he had only ever seen in his dreams!

'Oh, my god! There's no way I can be asleep right now! Whoever's in my room right now, ignoring however they got in, has made my dream breasts a reality!' Issei thought.

"You curious how big they are?" She asked.

"Yeah, please show me!" Issei begged, completely missing the point that anyone else would have noticed.

Smiling in response, the unknown female moved back to reveal breasts that were a lot larger than Akeno Himejima's, one of Kuoh's Great Ladies and the bustiest girl in Kuoh Academy. Taking in their amazing size and their apparent ability to defy gravity, he also saw the _woman's_ full form and traits that made up her appearance.

She had long and slightly curled pink hair that reached to her incredibly huge bosom, resembling the color of Cherry Blossoms with matching eyes that had crystal-colored pupils instead of black ones... which he didn't question due to her boobs distracting him. She had beautiful white skin that made her look like she was from Central Europe, with a curvaceous and voluptuous form that almost seemed impossible for her figure to have due to the size of her breasts.

Her ass was a plump bubble butt, having absolutely no makeup, blemishes, or etc. anywhere on her currently naked form. To sum it all up? In Issei's eyes, she looked absolutely perfect!

"Wow..." Issei breathed.

"I see you're already enamored with me, Issei Hyoudou." She replied, smiling warmly.

"Uh... who are you exactly?" Issei asked, finally bothering to question who she was.

She giggled again, pulling Issei up to look at her, making Issei see her loving gaze that desired him. Issei knew he had never met this girl, but just as he had a love for breasts that he could see in his two perverted friends? This girl's eyes showed she loved him for reasons he had yet to learn of... but assumed she wouldn't hide much longer.

"My name is Chichigami, and I'm the Goddess of Breasts. A powerful deity from another world that surpasses most if not every deity of your world in strength." Chichigami revealed.

Issei felt his jaw drop at that, staring at the girl who just declared she was a genuine Goddess, not of Earth, and was a deity tied to... Breasts!

If he didn't know he was awake, he'd think that he was having the best dream of his life. This was reality and he was loving it! Just to make it even better, Chichigami moved forward and kissed him with her soft lips, immediately activating all the parts in his brain tied to reward and pleasure, with Issei noticing her mouth tasted like liquid gold to him.

"Normally, I wouldn't question this, but with everything you just told me... why are you here?" Issei asked.

"That's quite a simple question to answer." Chichigami replied, still smiling.

Moving her hand to Issei's chin, then lifting it slightly as she moved her face closer to his, making Issei blush slightly. Chichigami's warm smile showed her own blushing face, her eyes showing incredible passion in them.

"In my world, there's little I can do, so I came to yours looking for the most powerful man I could that also held the greatest love of breasts. That man ended up being you for reasons I'll explain soon enough. As for why I was looking for such a man? Well, the reason for that is quite simple... because I want to take them as my husband." Chichigami revealed.

"W-Wait, so are you basically... proposing to me? Right now!?" Issei asked, blushing more as his heart started pounding.

"That's right Issei. At this very moment, you and I can marry, if you truly want it." Chichigami confirmed, blushing more.

Issei couldn't believe his ears. He was living a dream that was becoming reality, no, more than a dream becoming a reality! A Goddess he only just met already loved him enough to propose to him! He would be crazy to pass this up, so he wouldn't.

"And while I'm certain you'll agree, give me reason to explain so you understand everything before you make your official decision." Chichigami requested.

Giving a love-struck sound and nodding, Issei sat and listened to the beautiful Goddess that was about to become his wife.

"You have the power of a Dragon, one that's more powerful than even God and Lucifer, that's been sleeping inside of you since you were born. That's why you fit the qualification of being the most powerful. As for your love of breasts? In my world, one deity gave me the means to peak at your future, while allowing me to see what would change from my involvement." She explained.

"Really? What was it going to be like?" Issei asked.

"Surprisingly? Even without me, you would have married multiple women and had many children with them, so your dream was going to happen... yet probably not in the way you would have wanted. You'd become too busy because of an impending threat from my world that a horrible man initiated through essentially taunting the evilest God that lives there, making you too busy to have any real time with more than one of your wives, and almost never getting to be with your children. It was a dream come true, yet one that was unable to be fulfilling." Chichigami continued.

Issei smiled a bit, albeit it seemed a little forced because of the few negatives Chichigami had pointed out. He didn't want to be  _that_  kind of father, much less have almost no time with his harem.

"However, on the upside? If I become your wife? While the girl who would have been your main love won't become that, you'll still win her heart, while also getting even more women in your harem, some of which I'll be able to give you through my power influencing this world in a way catering to your desires. Also, by influencing this world? The threat from mine will never come here as a result of that horrible man only finding it through me while I was there. I believe this already guarantees you'll accept, but still, it's ultimately your choice." Chichigami finished, smiling with a warm blush.

Looking at Chichigami and what she just said, Issei wasted no time in taking off his shirt and pants, soon becoming just as naked as Chichigami was after yanking his boxers off.

"Did you actually think there was any chance that I'd say no?" Issei playfully asked.

"Knew you'd agree. Now, let's make this official." Chichigami replied, incredibly happy her proposal was accepted.

Glowing a bit, Issei's body was covered in a suit as he found himself in some kind of church hall filled with people.

"Oh son, I'm so proud of you!" Issei's father cried.

"I hope his first child is a girl!" Issei's mother hoped.

Many students in his class, including some of the girls that he'd gotten into trouble with and his two perverted friends who often led to said trouble, due to being the more stereotypical kind of perverts.

Before Issei even realized it, the sight of Chichigami wearing a very revealing wedding dress (like it was really just white underwear), one that showed off her breasts, butt and body was seen beside him.

"Whoa, how did you...?" Issei asked.

"This is how I'll begin influencing the world. A vow born of our love, from our marriage to one another." Chichigami revealed.

Issei blushed as Chichigami got closer, pressing her forehead on his.

"I may have not known you directly for more than a few minutes, but for someone who loves breasts as much as you do? A love that's as strong as my love for them and my own? I know that my feelings for you are true, and that we will truly be happy together... that's why I love you without any doubts, Issei Hyoudou." She declared, happy tears forming in her eyes.

With those words, Issei blushed warmly before giving the same teary eyes, knowing Chichigami was the one for him.

Truly, it was love at both sight... or maybe love at first knowledge of a shared fetish of big breasts? Whatever the reason, Issei and Chichigami were soulmates, and they both knew it without any doubts in their hearts.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest stated.

Looking at each other, Issei lifted Chichigami's veil before they took each other's hands, then leaned towards each other. At that moment, they kissed each other, and made everyone in the audience cheer in some form.

Golden bands representing their wedding rings formed on each of their ring fingers, which is when the world around them glowed pink, followed by them ending up in the naked states they had initially been while in Issei's room. As they held the kiss, Issei realized they were now back in his room, only it had the pink glow in question.

"What's going-" Issei asked.

"No talking, keep kissing me until I stop kissing you." Chichigami quickly replied, all while holding the kiss.

Issei was immediately shut up by Chichigami forcing the kiss to continue, making him blush heavily as if he was intoxicated by her pure passion. While essentially drunk on his wife's love, Issei felt a brief moment of awareness hit him, seeing Chichigami's beautiful form hugging against his body as it started to change like the world around him, especially her already enormous breast that were growing a noticeable amount.

In return, Issei quickly felt his muscles starting to swell. It wasn't long before Issei went from a thin stick, then to a lean machine, and finally a muscular beef steak that was as handsome as Chichigami was beautiful. Despite having no idea what was going on, Issei accepted his changing body without questioning how he obtained it.

After who knows how long went by? The pink in the room faded away, eventually leaving Chichigami and him in a deep embrace, with Chichigami looking up to give him a loving look as she traced her fingers across his chin. Issei in return saw she had changed from a woman to a 17-year old like himself, looking even more impossibly beautiful with her new youth, with her breasts now double the size of Akeno's from what he could see, specifically being 128 cm in size.

She was already amazing to him before, but now? Issei now believed Chichigami was drop dead gorgeous!

"OK, now will you tell me what's going on?" Issei asked, still blushing and staring as his beautiful new wife.

"That was me setting my power on the world. Aside from making me obtain a fitting shape for my husband, and in return, giving you a body rivaling my own? It created a branch effect on the current reality. Basically, the you I just met has altered the world so the reality where our meeting didn't happen became an alternate reality, making sure the prime reality we live in doesn't cause or deal with any confusing paradox nonsense." Chichigami revealed.

"So, that means..." Issei realized.

"The world has changed to fit what I told you, myself included, while also becoming based on your own wishes and desires. Now you can achieve your Harem King dreams at an even greater level than what it would have been without me." Chichigami confirmed, giving him a warm smile.

Right after that, while Issei was shown giving an excited face at her words, Chichigami pushed him down onto the bed.

"Now, since we just got married... I believe it's time we follow the main tradition of newlyweds taking each other's virginity." Chichigami said, her voice filled with incredible lust.

Issei gasped before smirking and grabbing her breasts, making her give a loving moan in response.

"Let me cream pie you baby." Issei declared.

"Sure thing darling, and best of all? I've made it so, due to my power, that you can impregnate any woman you've made love with only when  _you_  want them to be pregnant. That way you don't have to worry about when, just you being awake and 100% sure you want them to have a baby." Chichigami agreed, revealing another surprise.

Issei gave a perverted grin and laugh, squeezing Chichigami's breasts more.

"You thought of everything! Now, let's go to pound town!" Issei shouted, readying himself.

Pulling his new wife closer to him, Issei quickly turned Chichigami around, then began kneading her breasts like bread dough. He began kissing her as she turned her head, both moaning as they quickly entered a passionate make out session that maximized the use of French Kissing.

As Issei kept kneading her amazing tits, Chichigami's inverted nipples shook a bit before they popped out, which was followed by them beginning to lactate a large amount of breast milk.

"You're lactating? Then, doesn't that mean-" Issei asked, briefly stopping their make out session.

"No, I'm not pregnant. Being a Goddess of Breasts means I represent all the great things about them. As a result, it means mine can lactate without being pregnant, mostly for a reason you'll see soon enough." Chichigami explained.

Issei shrugged before making out with Chichigami again, with Chichigami using her lactating breasts to lather herself, quickly turning around to do the same with Issei's body.

"Oh~, that feels good..." Issei moaned, shivering a bit.

"Then this should be even better." Chichigami said, giving a cat-like smile.

She immediately moved down before wrapping her huge knockers around his dick, which caused it go hard as their soft and large form enveloped it. Before Issei could even give a verbal reaction, Chichigami immediately lowered herself until she her mouth swallowed up his entire length, making Issei moan loudly in response.

"Oh god! This is amazing, don't stop! Keep sucking me off!" Issei screamed, feeling pure ecstasy.

Chichigami quickly complied and sucked even faster, moving herself up and down as she tightly sucked on Issei's member like it was a Popsicle. Issei moaned with every movement, which caused to quickly feel a sensation only masturbating had given him in the past.

"I'm about to cum... I'm nearly there, I... I-I'm cumming!" Issei screamed.

Chichigami's eyes immediately widened as Issei fired off multiple ropes of his spunk from his member. She muffled as her cheeks swelled up and she tried to drink it all, but there was too much, eventually causing a large amount of it to leak out of her mouth as she did everything she could to avoid choking on it.

After Issei's finally stopped cumming, he panted as Chichigami struggled to swallow all of his essence, her breasts heaving as she did. Chichigami soon swallowed it all, her breasts still heaving as she breathed through her nose.

"So, much... cum. Just how much was I... saving?" Issei asked.

Looking at his member as it went limp, he collapsed onto the bed.

"I can't... continue. I guess... we'll have to wait before... we can lose our... virginity." He sighed, feeling pathetic for his low stamina.

"Wrong, we can keep going." Chichigami reassured him.

Moving up to Issei's mouth, Chichigami placed one of her nipples in it, while placing the other in her mouth. Kneading her own breasts like Issei had, Chichigami squirted a large amount of breast milk that both of them swallowed, immediately restored their strength and energy to the fullest.

"Holy shit! Your breast milk can... amazing, that means we could have sex for as long as we want!" Issei realized.

"That's right. Breast milk nourish young life, so mine takes that even further by completely nourishing anyone that drinks my milk to full strength, which I have an unlimited amount of." Chichigami giggled, rubbing his cheek.

"If there is no limit, then let me make sure you experience the full banquet of a first time." Issei replied, licking his lips.

Grabbing her breasts roughly, Chichigami moaned as Issei pulled her to the ground, using his legs to hold her up as he pulled down on her breasts like she was a cow being milked as he kissed them a few times. When that was finished, Issei lunged forward and latched his mouth on both of Chichigami's nipples, making her moan.

Issei then began to pull both on of Chichigami's breasts in random intervals as part of his process in "milking" her. As Issei kept drinking Chichigami's milk, his body began to glow, making Chichigami notice.

"Go ahead Issei, keep drinking my milk for as long as you can. Empower yourself with my divine energy." Chichigami moaned, smiling as she did.

Pouring some of her divine energy into Issei through her breast milk, Issei felt himself start to change internally, transforming into the _God_ of Breasts.

"I can only make you a tiny bit more powerful through this since you didn't become a God through hard work and effort, but a Goddess should always have her God... and you're mine." She smiled, moaning more as she gave a warm blush.

'You sound so hot right now.' Issei thought, moaning as he kept drinking.

Soon giving a tight pull that sprayed a large amount of Chichigami's breast milk into his mouth, Issei released his hold on them, causing a loud *pop* to follow.

"Alright, time for me to ride this horse." Issei smirked, reaching his arms out.

Chichigami gasped as she felt Issei's hands grab her ass, making his fingers sink into the soft flesh of her plump butt cheeks. He immediately pushed her up before grabbing her shoulders, turning her around before reclaiming his tight grip on her bubble butt.

Standing back up, Issei crossed his arms as his hard dick stood out, almost as if he was showing off a sacred sword.

"I've claimed your mouth as only mine, then claimed your breasts as only mine, so now I'm going to claim your ass as mine before claiming your pussy and all of yours as mine alone! I'll give you pleasure so great that I'll be the only one who can ever give you any sexual joy for as long as you live!" Issei claimed, speaking with love instead of lust.

"Yes, please do... I want to love only you and you alone." Chichigami begged, her face blushing at the heavenly declaration he made.

And with that, Issei immediately speared his member into her butt hole, making Chichigami release a loud gasp before letting out a pleasured moan in response. Panting a bit, Chichigami began moaning more quietly as her tongue hung out, with Issei kneading her delicious ass.

"Be honest with me Chichigami, you've wanted someone to do this to you your whole life, haven't you?" Issei asked, thrusting faster.

"Yes! Yes I have! More than you can imagine! The strongest deities of my world do nothing but fight, making it impossible for me to find a man who would fulfill my desires for love! Because of that? Since I'm one of my world's pillar gods, I left to shake things up, and the fact you were so vital to this world's current era while matching my conditions for a mate? It was just pure, yet amazing luck!" Chichigami confessed, making an ahegao face.

"I'm glad that luck was mine too!" Issei happily exclaimed.

"Oh... I'm cumming... I'm cumming!" Chichigami exclaimed.

Her ahegao face went wider and her eyes briefly stopped reflecting light, signaling Chichigami's fluids leaking out of her pussy.

Issei's thrusts got faster and faster until finally, he released another few ropes of his spunk into Chichigami's ass, making her moan loudly as he fired his load inside of her. Panting a bit, his dick went soft again from cumming into her a second time.

"So, much... cum! It's... amazing!" Chichigami screamed in joy.

"And now, it's time for me to save the best for last." Issei smiled.

Issei laid on his back, moving to take another feast from Chichigami's breasts as he devoured her tasty breast milk, causing it to work its magic once again as his dick got hard once again.

"Alright, get ready my darling... because I'm about to erase our virginities." Issei smiled, rubbing her cheek.

"Yes, go ahead... take me as yours, now and forever." Chichigami replied, her face showing a dreamy smile.

"No need to ask, because I intend to." Issei promised.

Laying them both of their sides, Issei began kneading Chichigami's breasts with his fingers, motioning his legs so they and his feet could do the same with her ass cheeks. That's when Issei wiggled his now foot long member over Chichigami's pussy... then thrust it in without any difficulty.

Issei had no idea how it was so easy. In fact, it was almost like he had already entered her before, allowing him to gently break Chichigami's hymen and make her only flinch.

"Are you alright?" Issei asked, making sure Chichigami was OK.

"I'm fine, a Goddess handles this kind of stuff better than a mortal would. Keep going." Chichigami smiled, already feeling better.

Nodding his head, Issei continued thrusting into her, starting their first make out session as non-virgins.

Chichigami blushed and gave muffled moans as Issei began thrusting into her, making her breasts bounce like jello as Issei continued to knead the soft and fleshy chest orbs. As Issei thrusted more, Chichigami felt him squeezing them tightly, squirting out his wife's breast milk for the fun of it.

'She's so tight!' Issei thought happily.  
'He's so big!' Chichigami thought happily.

Issei continued to thrust into Chichigami, speeding up his movements as he continuously struck the top of her womb over and over, carving his sole ownership of Chichigami as both his wife and property.

Issei continued to slam his dick inside of Chichigami, who kept getting wetter and wetter as her breast milk lathered her large sweater stretchers.

Chichigami continued kissing Issei as she made muffled moans, feeling Issei thrust into her even faster, while also feeling her insides begin to well up from not only her womb being continuously ravaged by pleasure, but her own juices preparing to release themselves. Chichigami was truly nearing her climax.

"Issei! I'm... about to... cum!" Chichigami said between kisses.

"Chichigami! So... am I!" Issei answered between kisses.

"Then when... you're ready, put... your hands on... top of... mine!" Chichigami replied between kisses.

Placing her hands on her nipples, Chichigami gave more muffled moans as Issei put his hands on hers.

Thrusting into her fully, Issei gave his own muffled moan.

"ISSEI!"

"CHICHIGAMI!"

The two gave each other a tight hug before they each released a loud scream, with Chichigami's juices firing out at the same time Issei unleashed every drop of his essence inside of her, completely filling her womb in seconds before the rest sprayed out of the small opening between his dick and her pussy lips.

The cream pie continued to gush out of her until it flooded the lower half of the bed their bodies rested on, lasting another minute or two... maybe even three until they both finally hit their limit.

Slumping onto the bed, Issei and Chichigami softened their hold on each other as they gave each other a warm smile, both blushing warmly as they appreciated the man/woman that was now his/her beloved husband/wife.

"I'm glad you found me." Issei smiled, breathing tiredly.

"And so am I, just as I will be to carry your child, but first we have to deal with any lingering problems and working to expand your harem." Chichigami smiled back, doing the same.

Issei and Chichigami gave a soft, sweet, and gentle kiss before hugging closer and starting to fall asleep.

"Just to ask, how will my parents react to this?" Issei asked.

"They'll think we married yesterday and that we've been together for a long time, only the supernatural will notice anything different... in regards to my presence that is. Your chiseled body is the only form anyone will remember you having." Chichigami reassured him.

"That's good..." Issei smiled.

As they both prepared to sleep... Chichigami immediately moved her nipple into Issei's mouth, making his eyes widen as he was re-energized, soon doing the same to herself.

"How about we continue this... all night long?" Chichigami suggested.

"Oh, you are a sex fiend, and I like that!" Issei replied, smirking a bit.

Issei immediately began kissing her again, bringing a start to their full night of passionate love making.

* * *

Hours passed as the duo continued making love, eventually making morning arrive without either getting sleep due to Chichigami's breast milk removing any need for her or Issei to get any. It was only when Issei's alarm went off that the two realized what time it was.

"Looks like its morning, guess that means our all-night session has ended..." Chichigami said, giving a playful pout.

"Then I guess we'll have to have our next time some other time." Issei replied.

Chichigami moved her nipples to their mouths, where she and Issei recharged themselves one last time, leaving them in a state reminiscent to if they had actually slept the whole night.

"Issei, there are a few things you'll need to know about this new reality I've created for us to live in." Chichigami mentioned.

Issei sat down and listened, quickly hearing everything by Chichigami putting her forehead on his, instantly transferring all the necessary info to Issei through a magical transfer that copied it into Issei's mind.

Chichigami's involvement in this new world, as well as how Issei's life would change, occurred specifically when his childhood friend Irina (boy was Issei surprised to hear Irina was always a girl) had moved away. Chichigami soon met him, and hearing she had no family, Issei's parents took her in not as a daughter, but a girl they'd hope would become Issei's wife. The name she took was Chichi Mune, while making Issei's use of her real name his eventual pet name.

Chichigami stayed home schooled under them, while she and Issei quickly fell in love as it became clear she was just as perverted as he was, eventually leading to Issei and Chichigami getting engaged and as of yesterday? Married.

"Wow, I think I love you even more now." Issei said with a toothy grin, loving that altered backstory.

At his praise, Chichigami slightly blushed as she giggled.

For other changes the memories showed him? Issei's parents were a lot younger looking due to her mere presence extending their lifespans, making them look like they were still in their early 20's in appearance. The only thing that weirded Issei out about them was their own perverse or newlywed couple actions were always shown because of Chichigami and their love flourishing.

That was quickly pushed aside as Issei saw his altered school life. The students of Kuoh had a much better view of him, not enough to be crazy over him like Kiba, but no one viewed him negatively and struggled to fight against the pheromones known as "drooling over his muscles" as Chichigami defined it, while Motohama and Matsuda now had girlfriends that didn't care they were perverts. Issei quickly made note to try bringing Katase and Murayama into his harem when he had the chance to.

Finally, and the change that truly made Issei scream (in his mind) with joy? All the girls were super busty now, enough that a DD-Cup seemed to be the smallest size any girls could have. Chichigami was the Goddess of Breasts after all, so it made sense her creation of this new timeline had such an effect.

"So, Issei? What do you intend to do since you have that upcoming date with that Fallen Angel?" Chichigami asked.

"I'll be going as planned. I'm going to change her mind while officially beginning my harem, kill two birds with one stone." Issei replied, smiling confidently.

"That will get the attention of Rias Gremory and her group, so be ready once you succeed." Chichigami giggled, wishing him luck.

"Oh, don't worry... I intend to." Issei chuckled, a slightly perverted look on his face.

Issei and Chichigami soon arrived at the table as the younger and hotter version of Issei's mom, who had grown out hair fitting her more youthful and bustier appearance, served them a delicious breakfast.

* * *

Issei was soon at the place he decided to meet Yuuma at, this time aware of her true nature and what she would do, but determined to defy both their fates.

'Alright, from what Chichigami told me? She likes a man that takes control. If I can do that and charm her through my actions enough to make her genuinely excited rather than just pretending, then I should be able to do this... otherwise I'll have to kill her. Come on Issei, make this work!' Issei thought.

"Here, take a flier!"

Looking to his side, Issei saw Rias' Familiar as he took the flier, making her walk off.

'Looks like that's the signal.' Issei realized, pocketing the flier.

Issei waited a bit longer until a few seconds after Rias' Familiar had walked off, and then...

"Issei, hey!" Yuuma shouted.

Turning to the side, Issei saw Yuuma walk over, wearing her cute dating outfit. He immediately blushed at how much bigger and bouncier her breasts had become.

He was so not letting himself mess up getting this beauty into his harem.

'Get ready Issei, you only get this one chance, so make it count!' Issei thought, encouraging himself.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Issei's journey for a bigger harem has begun, now rocking a body like Sairaorg's and with all the girls having breasts large enough to make his goal of the Harem King have the benefit of having ever member of his harem fitting his main fetish. Raynare's the first girl he's hoping to add in, willing to ignore what she did in the other timeline because he hasn't experienced it yet, along with his own confidence he can change her into the sweet illusion she's presented herself as.**

**As you can see, to explain the reality warping I mentioned above, Chichigami has basically used her power to create a new branch in the Multiverse Tree, so the world Issei's in now? It's an alternate reality that factors her into it as soon as V1. The Issei we know from the novels will just believe he had a wet dream and then go on his date with Raynare as planned. This means girls Issei couldn't have due to reasons like marriage are now void, and while Angels can still fall, this rule is voided for any that he adds into his harem.**

**Unfortunately, she can't suddenly give world peace either, so some of the issues from the future will still happen (especially the ones that allow some girls like Rias to join Issei's harem), though it's definitely more peaceful in the sense that Trihexa will never be unsealed, nor will Rizevim start the war against the ExE world she comes from. Either way, the main point is that she created a different reality by copying the canon Issei into a new timeline that Chichigami made just for him.**

**Anyways, this was an exciting chapter focused on Chichigami and setting up the stage for Issei to expand the girls in harem he would have gotten without meeting her. This story will be following canon, so the other girls that follow Raynare will show in order, though some girls make take a while before Issei can get them. Like I said above, I want them to actually develop love for Issei, not just suddenly love him out of nowhere without any/for no reason.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of the characters that will be in the harem, and where they're all classified.
> 
>  
> 
> **Canon Harem:** (As Shin DxD V2 reveals)  
> Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Rossweisse, Ravel Phenex, Koneko Toujou, Kuroka, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Le Fay Pendragon, Kunou, Yasaka, Roygun Belphegor, Ingvild Leviathan
> 
> **Canon Additions:**  
>  Chichigami, Katase, Murayama, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Xuelan, Mira, Kiryuu Aika, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura, Ruruko Nimura, Serafall Leviathan, Kiyome Abe, Seekvaira Agares, Ophis, Elsha, Jeanne, Coriana Andrealphus, Kuisha Abaddon, Gabriel, Bennia, Penemue, Valerie Tepes, Millarca Voidenburg, Tiamat, Lint Sellzen, Lavinia Reni, Mirana Shatarova, Lilith, Verrine
> 
> **Genderbends:**  
>  Yumi Yuuto (Kiba), Ruby (Ddraig), Sarah Genshirou (Saji), Valiana Lucifer (Vali), Crystal (Albion), Gemma Vladi (Gasper), Great Red, Siarea Bael (Sairaorg), Mulan (Cao Cao), Jade (Yu-Long), Layla (Lirenkus), Ebony (Crom Cruach), Balberith
> 
> **OCs:**  
>  Elanaye Beelzebub, Lunuria Asmodeus
> 
> **Canon Reworked Additions:** (To avoid NTR)  
> Grayfia (not married to Sirzechs), Venelana (is the younger twin of Rias), Cleria Belial (never met Masaomi, who doesn't exist in this story), Momoko Momozono (renamed slightly, due to sharing the same first name with Momo Hanakai)
> 
>  
> 
> As a heads up? While I'll mention the actual sizes of the girls as they appear from Ch 2 and up, every girls' breast size is at least 100 cm at minimum, and they're all aged up to be at least 16-years old so the age gap isn't too big and leads to... that.


	2. Raynare/Yuuma Amano

**Alright, the wait for Chapter 2 is over, so now it's time to see how Issei's going to break Raynare the power hungry Fallen into a sex hungry version of the girl she's pretending to be! Oh, and before I forget? I should mention three important things, with the first being that there will be at least one lemon in every chapter, as that both seems in character with Issei, and DxD always seems to leave set ups for such scenes in general.**

**The second is that there are times this story can majorly diverge from canon, though this shouldn't be that often, so hopefully everyone will be able to follow along. Finally, the third and probably the most important? There will be about minimum to no fighting in this story due to a combination of it being focused on lemons, and because I feel this helps avoid situations where I worry Issei's strength might make him seem OP, which while not uncommon to DxD stories, isn't what I'm going for here. How strong he is will be left to your imagination.**

**I'd also like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out, as during the time between this chapter and the first... I learned making a lemon by myself is hard. While possible, since the last chapter was written solely by me, that depends on the luck of the draw. Just to get this one finished, someone had to help me, and while not the best quality? This chapter's events justify why this lemon is kind of dull, but I'll explain more when we get to the end notes.**

**There's not much else for to say, due to said nature and theme of the story, so... enjoy today's chapter! ^^**

**P.S: To anyone who's been wondering what this story's version of Chichigami looks like? Think of Momoka Aizawa from the eroge Honoo no Haramase Paidol, but with hair resembling that of Rinko Hideshima's from the eroge Honoo no Haramase Motto as it looks the nurse outfit scene of the game's OVA.**

* * *

Issei and Yuuma (or rather Raynare) were seen standing together, each with their respective agendas set for the events of their date, with Rias Gremory only aware of the latter's plans.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yuuma apologized.

"No, please. I'm just glad you came." Issei smiled.

Before she could properly react, Yuuma felt Issei sweep her off her feet and carry her like a Princess, an action that left her  _genuinely_  blushing at him instead of anything fake she could have pulled.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, looking at his eyes.

Issei chuckled at that.

"You were the one that asked me out, so it's only proper I treat you with all the courage and passion you used to do so." He replied.

"H-How does that make sense!?" Yuuma questioned.

Issei simply chuckled again, carrying her date across the crosswalk as they headed towards their first location. As this happened, Yuuma felt her heart beating so much, it wouldn't surprise her if it jumped out of her chest.

'I've... I've never seen a normal boy take control like this... and so confidently, or with such kind words. Is this really the same guy I had to act like a weak schoolgirl for, just to snap him in a honey trap?' She thought.

* * *

Their first stop was a clothing store, when Issei and Yuuma held out clothes they might consider buying, with some hilarious results. Eventually, Issei grabbed a certain pair of underwear and clothes for her before showing it to her.

"Here, why don't you try these one?" He suggested.

"Sure, what are-" Yuuma replied.

She froze once she saw what the clothes were, being an incredibly sexy set of lingerie in a purple color, with an incredibly revealing blue shirt and black tight shorts combination that emphasized both her cleavage and her legs.

"U-Uh... Issei, that might be a little..." She replied.

If she wasn't acting as her current self for the sake of the mission, she'd totally wear such clothes, but right now she had an image to uphold.

"Come on Yuuma, be willing to show a little more confidence in yourself. Most of all..." Issei begged.

He neared her ear.

"You could always wear it just for me, when we're alone." He whispered, emphasizing his breath's heat in his words.

Yuuma blushed again, shivering slightly from the heat.

'How is he getting me so worked up like this? No, just calm down and try to go with it! It isn't like I'll fall in love with him when I have to kill him by the end of this date.' She reminded herself, taking a deep breath.

She took the clothes.

"Don't let anyone else notice, OK?" Yuuma asked.

"Promise." Issei agreed.

Going into the changing room, he quickly noticed a fluffy bracelet that Chichigami mentioned he should pick up, and quickly grabbed it. By the time he came back, Yuuma finished dressing and poked her head out.

"I'm ready, so..." She stated.

"Alright, I'm taking a look." Issei replied.

Yuuma showed a surprise face as Issei moved his head inside, making her back up as Issei along got to see her in the outfit he chose, noticing her lingerie peeking through the outfit's cleavage window.

For some reason she couldn't explain, she was completely embarrassed by this.

"You look nice in that. In fact, I honestly thing this fits you more than your date outfit." Issei praised.

"W-What!?" She exclaimed, surprised by the comment.

Issei smiled, using the chance of her overloaded mind to slip the bracelet onto her left hand's wrist, making her pause to look at it.

"Consider it my personal gift. Actually, maybe I should just pay for everything?" Issei smiled.

Yuuma blushed at that.

'You have to kill him... you have to kill him... you have to... kill him... damn it!' Yuuma panicked, her mental self holding her face due to stress.

Issei noticed this, having a good feeling about his current chances of winning her over.

* * *

Late afternoon quickly arrived for the couple, who could be seen walking through the park.

After their shopping trip ended, the duo went into a small dinner, where Yuuma bought a parfait and Issei just got a lime slushy. During that time, Issei stared at her chest and then fixed up her jacket when her bouncing breasts nearly led to accidentally flashing herself in public.

"I... really had fun today." Yuuma admitted, which was half true.

"Yeah, this was the best day ever." Issei replied, moving his hand.

Yuuma blushed as his hand held hers, making her struggle to keep her cool, knowing what she  _had_  to do. There was no way she could falter here.

"Issei, can I ask you a favor, in honor of our first date?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead. Ask me anything." He replied, smiling at her.

Giving a cute smile, she decided to say the words that would break the illusion as she prepared to unfold her wings.

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma asked.

"Sure thing." Issei replied, still smiling.

She suddenly froze in place, unable to process his answer. He just said... he would die for her... and without any hesitation!

'No way, does he... does he already know!?' She thought, shaking slightly.

Issei walked up to her, looking her in the eyes, making her flinch a little.

However, once she saw those eyes? Her nerves calmed down. Yuuma couldn't understand why, but there wasn't a trace of any anger, intent to kill, or even sorrow that could make accepting her request some kind of mercy.

All that was in those eyes... was love. Another blush hit her face, feeling like the eyes of those kindness had wrapped around her entire body, stealing all control from her and giving it to him.

'I... I don't get it? Why does this boy... make me feel so strange? Why does this act I've held today... suddenly feel so right?' Yuuma thought, feeling herself starting to get aroused.

"I'm aware that you're a Fallen Angel, and what power I have hidden within me." Issei whispered.

Her eyes widened at that.

"Don't panic, if I wanted you dead, then I wouldn't have been flirting with you all day. More importantly, I wouldn't show you... this." He reassured her.

Pulling out the flier, Yuuma gasped as she saw the crest of Gremory on it.

"Someone gave me this, likely an ally of Rias', under the belief you'd kill me. However, I think there's a way I can give all of our sides a better deal." Issei continued.

"A-And... why would I trust this offer? After all, you know by now that I'm here to-" She questioned.

"Because you love a man that takes control, like I'm doing right now, don't you?" Issei answered.

Hearing those words made her eyes widen. The sheer fact he said that, knew her most secret masochistic desire to be below a powerful man, like she wished to be with Azazel? It told her this boy could easily do anything to her, yet none of what he was currently choosing to do brought her any harm.

Not to mention, her mission was to deal with the potential threat he could become, so if he had a deal that could benefit the Fallen Angels...

"F-Fine, what do you want me to do?" Yuuma replied, giving in to his demands.

Issei smiled, holding her in his arms like a bride, making her blush once again.

"Meet me at the love hotels, while I broker a little deal with the Gremory Heiress that I know both her older brother, and your precious Lord Azazel will love." Issei stated.

Yuuma went red at that, quickly realizing what Issei had basically requested her to have sex with him.

"F-Fine, but don't expect anything after that!" She reluctantly agreed, expecting she could just leave once this was finished.

She took off into the sky. Once he saw her completely out of view, Issei took out the flier and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long for it to activate and summon the redheaded Devil that would have been his main love if he hadn't accepted Chichigami's intervention, with the only difference being she was wearing some of her rare casual clothing instead of her Kuoh Academy uniform.

Turning to face Issei, he quickly smiled at her face of shock, noticing he was still alive... and apparently expecting her from the looks of things.

"Hey there, did I surprise you, Heiress to the Gremory Clan?" Issei greeted.

"Y-You know what I am? Uh... I can explain, that flier was... I didn't intend to-" She stuttered nervously.

"I'd like to offer you a deal that benefits us both." He replied.

Rias paused at that, looking at him with surprise on her face.

"I'm certain that flier was merely a safety measure in case something happened. If it didn't, then you would have probably called me to your club, and hope I'd join because my power would benefit you, since becoming a Devil means I'd have an easier means of gaining a harem. Feel free to stop me if I'm wrong." Issei guessed.

Rias said nothing, just gave a shocked face.

'He figured that out so easily! Has he been suppressing himself all this time? Actually, not that I think about it... that girlfriend of his seems to be more than what she looks herself.' She wondered.

"So, how about this? I'm fairly sure that you wouldn't be able to make me a Devil, but I'm willing to lend you aid if you let me try something that could stop the hostilities with the Fallen Angels lurking around here without a need to fight, and I'd rather be on your brother's good side." Issei offered.

Hearing that, Rias' eyes widened.

'Is this a mistake? He seems genuine, but if he's known the truth all this time, then... how can I be sure?' She thought.

"Oh, and here's a detail you might want to mention." Issei remembered.

Holding up his hand, a red gauntlet formed on his arm, making Rias gasp.

"Tell him the one offering to be the ally of the Devils is the Red Dragon Emperor, that will surely get his attention." He revealed.

Rias briefly gulped at that, realizing this wasn't something she could be silent about.

"I'll... pass the message on, but I expect you to visit the ORC tomorrow, and make it clear where you stand." She accepted, stating her own conditions.

"Of course, feel free to have someone fetch me if you need to be certain I'll come." Issei agreed.

With a nervous expression still on her face, Rias vanished through a magic circle, while Issei smiled and began heading towards the love hotels to hopefully claim the next member of his harem.

* * *

Biting her nails, Yuuma waited for Issei to arrive, worried about the decision she had made.

'Lord Azazel, how do I know this wasn't a mistake? I never thought I'd be this scared before, and... then there's my plans, how is this going to-' She thought.

"Yuuma!" Issei called out.

She blushed and turned around, seeing he had finally arrived, and once again pulled her into his arms.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." He apologized.

Yuuma turned her head, blushing even more.

"W-Whatever, so what now?" She questioned.

"Nothing much. We're going in a hotel, and then I'll be giving a challenge to you, the result decides what will happen." Issei answered.

She raised an eye at that.

"To put it simply? I'm going to try and make you fall in love with me, by proving I can satisfy you enough that you won't want to leave me." He revealed.

"Eh!?" Yuuma exclaimed.

"It's simple, if by the time we're done you don't feel anything, you're free to go. Though if I win, then I want you to live with me and be the second girl of my harem." Issei explained.

"F-Fine. I'll entertain this, if only because I know you'll fail." Yuuma accepted.

Letting herself be carried inside, Yuuma was saw Issei pay for the most expensive room, surprising her as she was carried inside and then laid down on the bed. Slowly, she saw Issei start taking off his clothes, revealing his muscular form as her blush spread from the sight.

'W-Whoa...' Yuuma thought, almost entranced.

Just staring at his current form, she failed to notice Issei unbutton her coat and then pull off her dress, only regaining her senses when his attempt to remove her bra made her skin feel his warmth shock her senses.

"You like what you see?" He asked, playfully wiggling his left eye.

"N-Not at all..." Yuuma lied, turning her head away.

Issei smirked at that as he tugged on her bra slightly, leaving it half-on as he continued stripping himself.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

Yuuma turned her head away, refusing to lose the fight to him. He already knew her preference for men that took control, and she wouldn't let herself be overpowered by his charms despite that. She would win this fight! However, she couldn't stop herself from occasionally taking a peak back and seeing the enormously muscular man in front of her.

'No, don't let the... temptation win! Stay... strong!' She thought, closing her eyes.

Unfortunately, she could hear Issei still stripping and his clothes hitting the floor, and she could still imagine what he looked like. No matter how hard she tried to block the idea of naked Issei from her mind, it would come back all the same. 'Can't... can't fight it! Please, just don't touch-'

Yuuma failed to finish that thought as a strong grip surrounded her right breast, making her yelp as her eyes shot wide open.

"Ooh... nice breasts. Very nice breasts." Issei praised.

She only let out a whimper, feeling like she was becoming putty. The fact that Issei's other hand was travelling all over her body, which was rapidly approaching nudity, didn't help things either. Her whimpering only got worse, making her body fidget in a vain attempt to get away... if it even wanted to.

"You sure you want to get out of this Yuuma? (teasingly) Because I'm not too sure that you do..." Issei inquired, noticing her resistance faltering.

"I... I... I..." She tried to reply, tears in her eyes.

Issei slowed down his ministrations in order for her to get a clear answer out.

"I... I..." She whimpered.

Part of her still wanted to resist, making it clear that she wouldn't give in unless her body was effectively pleasured beyond mere teasing. In spite of the fact that she couldn't get the words out, Issei seemed to understand what she was getting at.

Yuuma felt her legs being lifted up, feeling her panties slip off her and leave her completely naked.

"Damn. You're a wet girl, aren't you?" Issei remarked.

"N-No I'm... no I not." She denied.

"Really?" He replied.

Yuuma yelped as he reached down and teased her pussy, collecting a good amount of her juices on his fingers in an instant.

"What's this then?" Issei questioned.

Yuuma let out a moan, covering her mouth after she did. He let out a slight chuckle in response.

"That's what I thought." He smirked.

Yuuma kept her mouth covered as he continued teasing her pussy, but slightly more aggressively than before. She struggled to muffle any sounds she might have made from being heard by his ears, but this method of holding her moans back was proving less and less effective as time went on.

The more and more that Issei teased her cunt, occasionally sticking two, sometimes three fingers in there? The more she felt herself giving into him. However, despite that, she was still highly resistant.

"Tough little girl, aren't you?" He realized.

Just playing with her didn't seem to be working. However, these failures led to a clear fact coming into light. The fact... she was still a virgin, meaning there was something he could take to destroy all her walls of resistance.

Issei then took to gently pressing his lips against Yuuma's neck, deciding to take the work he was doing to the next level.

"S-Stop it!" Yuuma shouted, swinging her head side to side.

"You sure you want me to stop?" Issei asked, running his hands across her waist.

"Y-Yes... stop it! I'll... I'll never give... give in to you!" She screamed.

At that moment, she felt something poke her pussy, making her eyes widen as it didn't feel like Issei's fingers. In fact, what it felt like seemed to be...

"W-What are you-" She gasped.

"I think you know where I'm going with this." Issei replied, staring directly at her.

Yuuma immediately let out a loud scream as he quickly thrust his cock all the way inside of her, making her body twitch at the loss of her virginity.

"Nice pussy you got. Very tight." Issei praised.

Yuuma couldn't say anything, meaning she had yet to give in... yet wasn't resisting anymore. Her blush filled face and heavy breathing made that clear... and Issei knew it.

He quickly resumed his thrusting, making Yuuma whimper and moan as he kept thrusting into her. A blush forming on her face as she stared at him.

"I'm surprised you managed to make it this far without giving in." He admitted.

She tried to respond, but the words fizzled because her head felt like mush, causing them to be replaced with a mumbled mess of pleasured sounds, likely representing how he hadn't fully claimed her heart just yet.

Even if, given the way that the night was going, that was likely to be happening soon.

'What is this? Can I... am I really falling for this boy... for real?' Yuuma thought.

Her thoughts were replaced by loud moans as Issei's cock went deeper and deeper inside her, further entwining their hearts as one as it did.

"Issei..." She breathed.

She reached out to grab his cheeks, feeling her blush growing as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes?" He inquired, leaning forward.

Her words still failed, leading Yuuma to lean forward and kiss him on the lips. He lovingly kissed her back as he continued thrusting inside of her, feeling his orgasm building up towards the surface.

Pulling away for a moment, he watched as the traces of the face that would fit Raynare had vanished. She was now only Yuuma Amano, the sweet girl who asked Issei on a date, now and forever.

"Issei..." She smiled, breathing as she let her old self die into the depths of her mind.

"What is it... Yuuma?" He inquired.

"I... I love you." She confessed, transforming her into her false persona forever.

At that moment, she felt Issei pull her into a big hug, making her pant and moan happily before she felt herself orgasm. A loud moan escaped her mouth as Issei filled her womb, slumping onto the bed as her wings spread out, then hug him close.

"My... my Issei." Yuuma tiredly said, smiling as she did.

Her eyes closed as she fell asleep, happy and free.

Issei, smirking triumphantly to himself as he slowly pulled out of Yuuma, then settled himself besides her for the time being.

* * *

Back at the Hyoudou House, the sight of Chichigami holding a package could be seen, causing her to blush happily as she smiled.

"He's going to love this when he gets back!" She exclaimed, followed by a giggle.

Right as she said that, a magic circle appeared behind her, showing a crest only she and her husband could use. That quickly prompted her to slide the package under their bed with her foot as Issei appeared with a still sleeping Yuuma in his arms.

"Ooh! I see that smile on her, you did it!" Chichigami cheered.

"This is your victory as much as mine. If you hadn't met me, she'd be on the road to her deathbed right now." Issei smiled, closing his eyes.

Chichigami gave a bashful blush, slightly looking away.

Using that moment to place Raynare down, Issei moved forward and gave his wife a kiss, making her eyes briefly widen before hugging him back and kissing him back with equal passion. They both pulled away with a blush on their faces.

"I have a few more surprises you'll love, but you have to wait until tomorrow before you see them." She said with a wink of her left eye.

Issei smiled at that.

"Knowing what you've already given me, I'm already certain that I'll love it. Now... how about a shower before we go to bed?" He replied, circling his finger across her navel area.

"Oh, you're a naughty boy." Chichigami replied, purring slightly.

He led her out of the room, and the shower could be heard turning on.

* * *

As the morning sun shined through the windows of Issei's room, its rays landed on Yuuma's eyes, causing them to open up. She blinked a few times, then shot up in surprise as she saw herself in what she only knew wasn't the love hotel room Issei and her made love in.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

Looking around the room, she saw the sight of Issei on his bed, and then the various items detailing the perverted would-be Harem King's interests, especially all of the busty girls on his posters.

"Good morning Raynare, or I guess as of today... Yuuma." Chichigami greeted.

"Huh?" Yuuma blinked.

Turning around, she jumped at the sight of Chichigami wearing the female Kuoh Academy uniform, though not the one Issei knew before he married her. It was many shades of pink, had a plaid skirt, a pair of white stockings that went way above her kneecaps, and ruffled zipper/buttoned area.

"W-Who are you!?" Yuuma asked as her body trembled.

"The name's Chichigami, and I'm Issei's wife." She answered, closing her eyes and smiling at the Fallen Angel.

Yuuma felt her eyes widen at that.

"His wife? I... I had no idea he was married." She said, justifiably surprised.

"Well, my sweet Issei has wanted a harem since he was young, and I was the lucky first. While I don't know where he'll rank everyone position wise, you're the second girl to join his harem." Chichigami replied.

"Uh..." Yuuma replied, unsure how to respond to that.

"Anyways, since we need to get things set up? I'll need you to take this and live in it until we can get you something more permanent." Chichigami whispered, getting close to her ear.

Holding out some kind of object that looked like a doorknob cover, Yuuma took it and looked at it with confusion.

"Just put it over the doorknob and open it. You'll find yourself in a room housed in an alternate space, that way Issei's parents won't walk in and question who you are." She explained.

Yuuma was about to ask, only to get a finger to her mouth.

"I can't tell you anymore right now, but I will once me and Issei are finished with school for today." She promised.

Yuuma nodded, right as Issei began to wake up.

"That's your cue, good luck." Chichigami whispered, winking at her.

"Uh... OK, see you later I guess?" Yuuma awkwardly replied.

Quietly walking towards the door, she put the doorknob cover over it and then opened the door, revealing a room of sorts to her surprise. She then walked inside and closed the door, leaving no trace of the room she entered from Issei and Chichigami's side.

Issei yawned and stretched his arms out, slowly opening his eyes as they started regaining their focus.

"Good morning sweetie!" Chichigami greeted.

Looking in her direction, he blinked a few times before finally... his eyes widened at the sight of Chichigami's outfit, which led him to have a slight nosebleed.

"Whoa..." He breathed.

"So, I take it you like it? Good! You'll be seeing it a lot, since it's the new Kuoh Academy uniform for girls." Chichigami smiled.

"It is? How!?" He asked.

She pointed to herself, making him blink in confusion.

"Remember what our marriage did? This was part of the changes, albeit this one probably came more from me than you. You'll start seeing more I haven't immediately told you to keep some surprises." Chichigami explained.

"Oh, well... yeah, I do like it. By any chance did the boys' uniform-" Issei smiled.

She pulled out his old uniform, which was like the girls uniform aside from being shades of blue instead of pink, the lack of ruffles on the zipper/button area, plaid shorts that were long enough to go past the kneecaps of even the taller male students, and had black socks.

"I think it's fairly handsome, don't you?" She giggled.

He just smiled at her bubbly joy, distracting him from everything else in the room, if not the entire world.

"Now, come on and get ready for school. That's where your next surprise is waiting." She winked.

"How could school have a surprise?" Issei questioned.

Chichigami simply let out a giggle in reply, leaving him even more confused to what she had planned to surprise him with once they got to Kuoh Academy.

* * *

After walking for a bit, the newlywed couple reached the gates of Kuoh Academy.

"Seriously, what's the surprise?" Issei asked.

"Be patient, you're only seconds away from seeing what it is. In fact, you'll know what it is the moment you see it." Chichigami replied.

Issei pouted at that.

However, it was exactly seconds later that he turned towards the school entrance, and felt his eyes widen at what he saw. Needless to say, Chichigami was right when she claimed he'd recognize it the moment he saw it.

'Oh... my... God!' He mentally shouted.

While already aware that all the girls had become incredibly busty, even that hadn't prepared him for the sight before him.

Said sight, or just part of it, was all the girls being so incredibly lustful that he could smell it! Just for one example, two girls were smiling blushing as one felt the others' breasts over what was likely a remark that they had grown even bigger than size before they kissed each other, while another was showing some cleavage and liked any perverted stares it brought her way.

"This is..." He said quietly to himself, recalling something Motohama said the other day.

_"We figured girls would be lining up to us without any effort on our end, enough that it would be easy to get a harem!" His voice echoed._

Chichigami giggled in reply.

"It's as you think. Before, the girls in this school were incredibly anti-pervert in nature, but now? The girls and boys are equally perverted in nature, so getting the girls you want will be much easier. Not only that, but watch what happens once they see you." She answered, wrapping her arm around his.

He had no idea what she meant, but the moment they walked into view, many of the nearby girls screamed in delight, blushing at him in a similar vein to how girls often reacted to seeing Rias, Akeno, or Kiba.

"There he is, the Great Man of Kuoh!"

"Issei's so awesome!"

"Do you think he's willing to have more girls? I wouldn't care being second or lower to Kuoh's Great Lady in his heart!"

Those words really surprised him.

'Holy shit, most of these girls use to avoid me like the plague!' Issei thought, smiling as he walked past them.

Chichigami smiled as she pulled him closer, making his arm press against her right breast, making him blush.

"And we're the most popular boy and girl in the whole school, so that's extra brownie points. You'll easily be able to prove yourself as a Harem King with all of this." She smiled.

'Thank you so much Chichigami! I swear, I will become the  _Ultimate_  Harem King of the world!" He thought happily, making his vow.

The duo walked inside, getting the attention of Rias who saw them enter, leaving her oblivious to a familiar face that walked up to her.

"You seem worried about him now." She stated.

Hearing the familiar voice, Rias turned to see Sona, who had changed greatly because of the alterations to the world. Her glasses were completely gone, her hair had grown a bit and now reached to her shoulders, and she had a bust only slightly smaller than her fellow Heiress.

"Just a bit... he used the flier, but not for the reasons I was hoping. He says he wants to talk to me later." Rias revealed.

"He knew you were a Devil?" Sona said in surprise.

"Yes, that seems to be the case. I'm even starting to wonder if his new wife is related to this." Rias confirmed, looking at Chichigami.

Sona looked at the duo as well.

"Do you want me to look into them?" She offered.

"Not yet, I'll try to hear him out first. Though to be safe... I'll send you my familiar. That way if anything does happen, you'll know about it." Rias declined, wanting to try and trust Issei for now.

Sona nodded her head as they saw the duo head to their classroom.

* * *

**It took everything Issei had, but he did it! Raynare, or rather Yuuma, has been successfully brought into his harem! Also, it turns out Chichigami hasn't shared every detail about how things have changed to give her new hubby a few surprises. While last chapter did help flesh out her personality a bit, I felt the need to show it outside of a sexy moment to help make it more evident. Just to add onto what she's like if some people still aren't sure? Chichigami's personality is a mix of Irina's bubbly nature, Asia's kindness, and Rias' sexiness.**

**Continuing from that, the girls of Kuoh Academy are now pulling towards Issei instead of pushing away from him. Like the new school uniform (which is the same one the girls from the Haramase Paidol eroge wear), this is based on the Honoo no Haramase series of eroge, where the protagonist already knows many of the girls in advance, and can easily connect to others they don't. I got this idea from a friend who suggested that Issei should have sex and actually win over a few background girls, though they only exist to reference he has the skill to gain everyone in his harem.**

**Do know they won't just flock to him to the point he's basically with every girl in the school. Like I said before, he has to win them over, and there are still a lot of guys (and even other girls) that can win them over in his place. Not to mention, like his power, how many background girls he has is up to each reader's individual interpretation. Also, this solely applies to students at his school, so his charm is specifically towards regular Humans, meaning he'd _really_  have to try for any other species.**

**Anyways, the lemon itself was kind of linear and static. While that may make it a little boring, for this chapter, it's what I needed since Issei was understandably nervous that he might not win Raynare over. If he failed, she could have easily walked the similar if not the same path to her death, so he was focused more on winning her over than fully drawing out the experience. The good news is certain characters will get multiple chapters, so they'll get another chance that's more of an actual experience later on.**

**Now, for one last thing before I end this chapter? There are a few characters that I'm currently lacking good situations for Issei to win over certain harem members, those being those he doesn't have a lot of interaction for, the prime examples being Sona's peerage, Lavinia, and a few others I can't think off the top of my head. If anyone has ideas for how, feel free to tell me, and even if you don't? I've had someone mention wanting to see Lavinia early, so also feel free to give me an idea if you think it can get me to introduce a girl earlier than canon.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bust Size of Girls who've made their First Debuts:**  
>   
>  Raynare - 103 cm  
> Rias - 110 cm  
> Sona - 107 cm


End file.
